


Sinful Angel

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two demons lingering in the blessed chapel, you and your husband do whatever comes to mind to piss off the Angels of paradise from above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Angel

You purred softly as you stroked your black sharp nails against the tip of the ivory soft feathers, the feel making you want to rest your head into the pillow like wings, being able to feel the shutter and twitch of them. “Such elegant creatures you are.” You commented with a sigh, being slightly envious. 

You wrapped your legs tighter around Loki’s waist, his wings being outstretched behind his back as you continued to pluck and play at them. 

“I wonder what would happen if I...” Before Loki could hear the rest he felt a sharp pain emit from his left wing, causing him to hiss in pain. 

“Oh...” You conformed, staring at the plucked feather before tossing it to the ground, glancing at the darkly dressed man with a mohawk as he passed by, the loud noise of a bus reaching your ears as it raced down the street.

“Tch, I’m bored.” You conformed to him, sighing as you allowed yourself to cool down from the blazing heat, the summer on earth not being comparable to the one down below, where Hell gushed and screamed. 

“Let’s go.” You commanded, flinging yourself up as you wrapped your arms around his neck, Loki holding your legs in place as he shifted onto his feet and instantly took off in the sky, going far in the flight as the wind blew down on you both, bringing you to close your eyes as you allowed your slave to drive you forward. 

You couldn’t hold back the smirk when you saw a large gush of metal pass by you, catching a small glimpse of fire emitting from the figure. Chuckling to yourself, you watched as it continued to race forward, making a swerving turn around a building before continuing its way. 

Tony Stark, you instantly knew, the man was full of greed and possibly your best client in Hell. You would gamble any day just to have him in your clutches. 

“How about we go towards the bridge, I can small an accident waiting to happen.” You giggled, not paying any attention to the frown coming onto your slaves lips as he was forced to take command from you. 

After causing a mass wide of destruction, with rushing ambulances collapsing into the water and smashing into one another with the injured inside, you had returned back to Underworld when the smoke had started to become too much for you, nearly falling off a building from laughing so hard. Humans were comical, all trying to help each other at once but being foolish to think they could with stand the dangers of your wrath; you would make sure to spit on their graves. 

You were now resting on your luxurious sheets of white, your room looking exactly like the ones they had up there, except your’s required a tad bit of red and servants were more entertainment than t.v. 

Your fluffy bed, made by none other than the delicate wings of angels given to you by Lucifer, how you adored and loved the white feathers ripped out so beautifully. 

Your slave was sitting on the end of the bed, always keeping to himself and seeming to sulk. You had broken him long ago, the fallen King he was, was now in your possession, being no more than a low personal slave that tended to nothing but your needs. 

As powerful as he was, he was at first hard to tame. But you settled Loki right into his place. 

He was yours, after all. 

You stared at his bare back, knowing he was lost in thought about thinking of being back up with his family, where they all were stored so peacefully. Thor, his older brother, you had learned about on rare occasions since he was never one to talk about his loved ones, nor would you pressure him into doing so. You didn’t want to get his hopes up, even though he was handsome and well fit, you hated to see him cry. 

Unable to stand his melancholy state any longer you shifted under the covers, deciding on taking a nap for all the while as you forced your clothes to vanish, the sweet feel of the warmth of the blankets and a fragile scent already had you on a brink of sleep.

You didn’t expect to awake hours later in nothing but total darkness, the candles lit by the torches, giving the room a red shade as you shifted in your spot and stretched, letting out a sleepy yawn, you glanced around for your slave. 

If he wasn’t on the bed, than possibly else where but still with in your reach. 

You swallowed, feeling yourself over heat slightly before shoving the covers off your person, leaving them to stop at your waist before placing both hands behind your back on the black silk pillows. You stretched your legs out, wearing off the sleep in them as you thought of possibly going back up to the living. You could hear your name being called, causing you to suck your teeth as you felt your soul being pulled into the human world, quickly fighting it back until the call was gone. 

Humans, attempting to summon you on the Ouija bored, possibly a group of teenage girls who wished to test their curiosity. 

“Call by the fourth....” You twitched in annoyance, a new voice ringing out but this time by a male. You were growing tired of these games, agitated that mortals couldn’t mind their own damn business for once in their pitiful life spans. 

Forcing yourself to sit up in bed, you groaned loudly, not realizing how hot it was in the room as your mood was raising up the temperature. 

You gasped when you felt a pair of hands come at your burning cheeks, feeling a kiss being placed on your nose as you relaxed into the touch, feeling a cool aura rush through you as you sighed, tending to be more or less of a heater at moments until Loki could calm your burning ass down. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck as you wished for him to continue further. 

You could tell he wasn’t going to be letting up so you allowed him to continue his gestures. 

“Oh, Loki..” You whimpered softly, feeling him place a passionate kiss on your lips as you deepened it, feeling him nibble at your lower lip as you squirmed your hips, arousal starting to birth into your mind and lower regions. 

Loki trailed down to your neck, napping and licking at your sensitive flesh as you clenched your jaw, trying to gain yourself under control underneath all the pleasure he was giving you. 

“Mistress, let me make love to you.” You hear him speak, licking the valley of your breasts before latching his sharp teeth onto your nipple, rubbing the flesh in his mouth as you let your head flop back as he inflected pain onto the canvas of your body.

You arched your back into the touch, wanting Loki to give you more. 

You could feel him smiling around your beauty, feeling him bring his other hand to touch your other tender breast to avoid neglect, using his tainted fingers to rub and pinch your other peak. 

“Mmm.” You hummed, allowing yourself to slowly lower down back to the now cooled pillow, enjoying the loving touch and kisses he was littering over your battered, bruised and ached body. Who would have known that the kiss of an angel would last forever?

The wetness between your legs was starting to soak at the mid of your thighs, becoming impatient and wanting him to actually stuff his cock into you and fuck you raw. But you were playing by his rules now, and it was his turn to show how much he loved his Mistress, being the good loyal slave he was.

Just as if your thoughts were taken into consideration, you felt his hands come at your thighs and rest them atop of his shoulder blades, revealing your glistening sex to him as he growled lustfully. Loki’s thick hard on didn’t waste anytime to be engulfed by your greedy cunt, forcing yourself to buck your hips up at the feel of him entering you.

You claw at the sheets, mouth wide open as you let out a pleasured cry, tears peeking into the corner of your eyes as you began to shake. 

You weren’t sure how long you were going to last, but as soon as he pushed himself deeper into your core before pulling out and coming back again, you knew the night was going to be long and full of passion. 

You were now in Loki’s bird cage, the red Robin had tricked its Blue Jay and now it; it was your turn to play captive.


End file.
